


【苏中】为什么会讨厌北极熊

by Julgrey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey
Summary: 一个甜甜的红烧肉兽人设定无虐无刀体型差预警什么都不会的阿秃只能开车给大家拜个早年_(:D)∠)_
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 苏中 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	【苏中】为什么会讨厌北极熊

伊•为了和王耀上床无所不用其极•利亚  
王•每次都不想让你搞但是发情期没办法•耀

街头采访路人节目里，主持人伸手拦下了一位兔人，随后笑容可掬地面对镜头。  
“让我们来采访一下这位兔子市民！请问你最讨厌什么类型的兽人呢？”  
话筒举到嘴边，那位长着一双兔耳朵的市民愣了一下，接着涨红了脸，咬牙切齿的说：“北极熊。”

———————————————————

“小耀？”伊利亚算着王耀的发情期应该是到了，踏进家门喊了人的名字却没有回应，北极熊的灵敏听力捕捉到了卧室里压抑着的喘息声。  
走进房间，伊利亚看到娇小的爱侣躺在床上，身上披着他的外套，拿着围巾正在借助他的气味自慰。  
看到伊利亚进来，白兔神色一愣。还未等他反应过来，就被熊爪握住纤细的足踝。

伊利亚把他从衣服堆里抽了出来，抱到自己的大腿上。兔子的发情期是全年无休的，王耀前两天发情时和他做的印记犹在。身上的青紫仿佛是刚烙上去的，锁骨上的咬痕也没消退。看到这些痕迹，伊利亚一双血色的眸子就眯了起来，似乎是在回味两天前王耀的美好滋味，身体的某处器物随着回忆也一并勃发。

“今天……还是不要了吧？”看到伊利亚眯起眼睛，熟他习性的小兔子眼里闪过惊慌，拖拽着衣服就想往跑路。

没办法，他们的体型差实在是有点儿大，从实际上来说，兔子和熊本来就不应该在一起。草食动物的身体纤细娇小又脆弱，喜欢被人抱在怀里亲揉抚摸；而肉食动物的残暴嗜血天性又是被牢牢刻在骨子里的，惯于随心所欲地在爱侣身上留下属于自己的痕迹。每次做到后期，伊利亚就克制不住自己的本性在王耀体内横冲直撞肆无忌惮，叫人在天堂与地狱间浮浮沉沉。以至于王耀对每一次做感觉，都是既渴望，又害怕。

“可以的，没事的。”伊利亚的手轻柔地褥着兔耳，去亲吻王耀。北极熊带着倒刺的舌头小心翼翼地伸进兔子的口腔里，唇舌交缠间强势的伴着偶尔的刺痛让王耀有种被猛兽盯上的感觉。忽然的阴茎顶在穴口让王耀几乎是惊慌的想要跳开。

伊利亚把手搭在王耀的肩膀上，止住了他逃逸的动作：“我的小兔子，你哪儿也去不了。”

看到王耀变得惊惧的目光，伊利亚手一僵，知道他真的是被做怕了。于是北极熊放软态度，低下头用自己软软的熊耳蹭了蹭王耀的侧脸。

“我们都两天没做了。”伊利亚刚刚还很强势的声音现在带着一丝委屈。

为了哄老婆和自己上床，装可怜不算什么。

不得不说，会撒娇（？）的男人最好命。在伊利亚半哄劝半逼迫之下王耀点了点头。北极熊脸上的神色马上从一只委屈小熊转化为了一匹饥饿的狼，熊爪子托起兔子的臀就开始缓缓顶入。

他们没有做扩张，兔子发情期的身体本来就是为做爱而准备的，内壁早湿滑得不成样子了。但就算是这样，也只能慢慢地进去才可以保证可怜的后穴不被撕裂。而且由于尺寸过人，伊利亚仅仅进到一半，王耀就开始把身体往上抬，可怜巴巴地看着他。  
“真的吃不下去了。”

他说的也不假，那物什对他来说真的太粗太长了，才进到一半王耀就觉得肚子里涨的厉害。

“哦，那好吧，”北极熊先生破天荒的妥协了一次，没有继续深入。“那就不进了。”听到这句话，小兔子脸上笑开了花，主动凑上前去亲伊利亚。

伊利亚垂着眼睛由着王耀轻吻，搭在王耀光裸肩上的手却握的紧了一些。这人忘性太大了，都不记得伊利亚•布拉金斯基同学从来就不是头会委屈自己的熊。

伊利亚感觉王耀亲的差不多后，那双搭在肩上的手就狠狠地往下一按，兔子先生甚至连尖叫的机会都没有就一屁股坐下去，连身体最深处都被插到了。

体型差带来的后果是痛苦与快乐并存的，王耀被插到小腹都鼓起来了——是小伊利亚的形状，他试图抬腿站起来让那巨物稍稍退出自己的身体，却悲哀地发现那上面的倒刺把自己卡得死死的。

伊利亚还颇具占有欲地咬了咬猎物的后颈，留下自己的牙印后非常民主地“询问”王耀的意见：“还可以吗，可以我就动咯？”

可惜王耀现在不是很想回答伊利亚的问题，兔子的身形实在是太小了，而熊的分身偏偏又过于粗大，被顶弄到五脏六腑的感觉对王耀来说实在是难以承受，而且有几片倒刺居然刚好不偏不倚地卡在敏感点上，只要稍稍有所动作自己就会爽到腿软。

“不说话的话就是默认咯～”

伊利亚把王耀翻身压在床上，然后在紧致的体内毫无顾忌地抽插起来，倒刺磨过肠道带来刺痛的快感，被粗暴对待的身体居然兴奋了起来，让后穴分泌出了更多的爱液。

察觉到了王耀身体的热情，那头熊动作更发狠地干了起来。由于顶得太深甚至让王耀控制不住地干呕，仿佛真的戳到胃了一样。颤抖着流眼泪却只能用指甲死死抓着始作俑者作为一点小小的报复

伊利亚抚摸着王耀的肚子，柔软的肚腹在肏弄之下不停地被顶出各种漂亮的形状。

好棒。

“整个吃下去了，小耀真棒。”他抓着王耀的手，强迫他抚摸自己隆起的肚子。突然伊利亚感觉到他内部痉挛了好几秒，把自己的分身咬得死死的。伴随着王耀极快乐又极痛苦的喘息，伊利亚释放在了他体内，同时来自于王耀的温热液体也打湿了两人的小腹和交合处。

刚做完一次的王耀腰都软了，整个人靠在小熊怀里，毛茸茸的兔尾巴一颤一颤的，在伊利亚眼里他像是块切开的甜浆四溢的酒心巧克力，是散发着香气的点心，让他想要一口吞到肚子里。

“耀耀亲我一下好不好。”

王耀可能真的是做懵了，听话的侧过头，主动地，迷迷糊糊地向他索吻。

伊利亚爱死这样可爱的王耀了。

于是乎亲着亲着某只熊又硬了。

“小耀，我还想再来一次。”

“明明是你先让我亲———”

“我不管，这次是你点的火，小耀要对我负责。”

“卧*？！”

end.

“那么兔子先生，你为什么会讨厌北极熊呢？”

“………”

“你觉得你自己这样算是种族歧视吗？”

王耀：“…………我***”

“诶你怎么还骂人了？”


End file.
